


Hazel Eyes

by booyouhorse



Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Couch Sex, F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:31:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyouhorse/pseuds/booyouhorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of Augustus Waters, Hazel and Isaac become closer than ever. They find themselves drowning their pain in each other, with video games and phone calls. But one day, they both discover something about themselves they didn't realize as they fall into a pit of bottomless lust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hazel Eyes

It was a pretty average day for Hazel. She woke up around nine, attended her classes, then dutifully showed up to Support Group.

Isaac was there, per usual. He was doing much better now, he no longer relied so much on his mom to guide him around places. It was like he’d gotten the hang of being blind.

  
Hazel plopped herself down beside Isaac, and the miserable hour-long misery fest began. The cast constantly rotated, until it seemed that Hazel, Isaac and Patrick were the only stable members of the Group.

  
After Support Group, Hazel rode up in the ancient elevator with Isaac. He turned to her, and though she knew he couldn’t see her, she felt his eyes on her face. His hand brushed against hers ever slightly, and her heart seemed to miss a beat.

  
Isaac’s usually calm and cool demeanor has evaded him today. He was nervous, Hazel could tell. He kept biting his bottom lip and twisting his fingers together. Finally, when the doors to the elevator opened and Hazel led him out, he spoke.

  
“You want to come over and play Counterinsurgence?” Isaac asked. “My parents took my brothers out for some camping trip. I convinced them camping wasn’t a good idea for me. You know, since I’m blind and all that.” He grinned his natural Isaac smile, but something was just slightly off. Hazel figured she was just misinterpreting things, as she always did.

  
Hazel hates nothing more than thinking about Augustus’s death, but now it comes to mind. She winces internally at the stab of pain it brings to think his name. She misses him so much it hurts. Feeling silly even though she know Isaac can’t see her, she looks up to the sky and wishes she could believe in a God or heaven, to know that he’s safe. But Hazel remembers what Augustus believes. He believes in Something with a capital S, so he must be capital S Somewhere. And wherever he is, Hazel knows he’s doing something he enjoys. Like looking at beautiful people. Or not smoking.

  
They reach Isaac’s house fairly quickly. He settled into the couch and they began their routine of playing blind-guy videogames. Once they beat the game (for the hundredth time), Isaac shut off his system and put on a music station instead. Soft rock music drifted through the den, and Isaac nodded his head to the beat. He seemed even more nervous now than he had in the elevator.

  
“So, did you get your GED yet?” Hazel asked awkwardly. Isaac’s anxiousness was making Hazel nervous too. Her foot started to tap.

  
“No, not yet. I can’t get the hang of Braille, it sucks. And the tutor’s a quack, I swear.” Isaac stretched, and then took his glasses off. Hazel didn’t really like to look at him without his glasses on, not because he was ugly or deformed. She felt like it was rude. She’d been taught, like many other parents have taught their kids, not to stare, and to especially not stare at people who were different or disabled. Hazel felt stupid then, because Isaac was her friend. And besides, he couldn’t even see her staring at him anyways.

  
His hand rest on the couch, his fingers mere centimeters away from Hazel’s. She was aware that her breathing, which was already mediocre to begin with, started to accelerate. Air didn’t seem to want to go into her lungs. She felt a quick jab of fear. She’d just had her lungs emptied, could they already be filled again? But then Isaac’s hand crept closer, and her breathing got quicker, and she understood why she couldn’t catch her breath.

  
She wanted him. It was undeniable.

  
Hazel hadn’t even thought about being with anyone else since Augustus died. She thought it was impossible. Even trying to imagine it caused her pain. But Isaac has been there, through thick and thin. He went through the same pain she did, just on a slightly smaller scale. He wasn’t in love with Augustus romantically, but he was in love with him the way best friends are. Hazel knew it destroyed him when Gus died. But they leaned on each other, drowned the pain in each other using videogames and late night phone calls.  
And suddenly, those things weren’t enough for Hazel. She wanted to drown her sorrow in a different way. She wanted to feel Isaac’s lips crushed to her mouth. She wanted to explore the flesh beneath his clothes. She wanted to taste the salt of his skin.

  
She let her hand bump into his, and he didn’t hesitate to grab it. Their fingers intertwined and he swiveled his head to face her. Though his eyes were sightless, somehow Hazel felt like he could see her. His lips parted slightly. Their heads were tilted together so close, the heat of his breath washed across Hazel’s face. She closed her eyes, and then surrendered herself.

  
Swiftly, she grabbed Isaac by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to her, closing the few inches between them. His mouth was on hers. They kissed fervently, their mouths melding together until they seemed to become a single entity.

  
Hazel could hear Isaac’s heavy breathing, and it was desperately turning her on. She pulled herself closer to Isaac until she was sitting right on his lap. She let her fingers tangle in his shaggy hair, using it to pull his face lower. He kissed down her neck, being careful of the tubes hooked behind her ears. He kissed to the top of her buttoned blouse, and then in a way that only a blind man could ever do, unbuttoned the shirt with nothing but his teeth. His hands never left Hazel’s skin.

  
Though he couldn’t see what Isaac had uncovered, he could feel it. His hands explored Hazel’s body. His fingertips brushed across her skin in such a way that shivers shot up her spine. She was shaking, burning like she had a fever. She didn’t want him anymore. She needed him.

  
His mouth was still busy, familiarizing itself with Hazel’s chest. He kissed the space between her breasts, and then his tongue flicked once across her nipple. She shivered again, and a soft moan crept up from somewhere deep inside her. Isaac flicked his tongue across her nipple several more times, eliciting noises of satisfaction from Hazel.

  
Sitting on his lap, she could feel him through his jeans. She let her own hands wander too. She pulled his shirt up over his head abruptly, then kissed down his neck to the expanse of his chest. He was skinny, but somehow still defined. Her hands ran over his chest and then down over his stomach, lower to his abdomen, and even lower…

  
Isaac groaned quietly as Hazel’s hand brushed across his groin. Even though she could feel it for herself, Isaac put his lips to her ear and whispered huskily, “I want you so much, Hazel.”

  
Those six words seemed to throw Hazel off the edge she’d been precariously teetering on. She crushed herself to Isaac, her fingers fumbling clumsily over the button to his jeans. When she got it undone and unzipped, he kicked out of them and quickly resumed kissing her. His tongue was flighty and quick, darting sensually in and out of her mouth. He traced her lips so lightly with the tip of his tongue, until Hazel was shaking.

  
She could see the sweat shining on his chest. She bent her head and licked the beads of sweat that had rolled down, from his navel up to his chest. That made him shiver, and that made Hazel smile.

  
His boxers were pointing straight towards the ceiling, and Hazel had had enough of waiting. She slid them down and Isaac gasped softly, just for a second, and then he threw himself off the edge too. Together, he and Hazel fell into their shameless passion.

  
He picked her up, his strength surprising her, and laid her carefully across the couch. His hands danced across her skin, his fingers seeking every curve, every bump, like she was a book of Braille, one he couldn’t wait to read. His lips replaced his fingertips, and he kissed from her mouth, down her jaw and chin, his tongue circling each breast before moving down her stomach. He licked from her belly button to just above her panties. Hazel was aware that her hips were rising and falling, but she couldn’t seem to control them. Isaac looked like he enjoyed the movement, however. A microscopic smile played at the corners of his lips.

  
His thumbs hooked around the elastic of her underwear, and inch by inch he pulled them down. Hazel threw her head back as Isaac placed his tongue against the most sensitive part of her. He didn’t need his sight to know what he was doing. His tongue alone drove Hazel crazy. Her hips arched with a mind of their own, and she was moaning loud enough that she couldn’t hear the music. Slowly, Isaac slid a single finger into her, and then another. And continuous in-and-out movement of his fingers was more than she could bear.

  
“Isaac, please,” she gasped, and she saw the microscopic smile turn into a full-fledged grin, almost evil. He enjoyed teasing her, that much was obvious.

  
This Isaac was one that Hazel didn’t know, but enjoyed far too much. This Isaac was powerful, controlling, not the least bit fumbly or awkward. He was confident. He knew just what he was doing, and everything he did brought Hazel closer and closer to the top. She could feel it building, and she prepared herself, her pelvis contracting, her hips rising higher, her eyes closing, mouth opening. No sounds came out anymore, because she was reaching the highest point. Isaac noticed, and before she could crest the surface, he pulled his fingers out and his tongue moved away.

  
“No,” Hazel panted. “More.”  
  
“More?” he asked softly, in a voice she barely recognized. It was distorted with lust and need, much like her own.  
  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
  
“Well, maybe. Only if you say please.”  
  
“Please,” Hazel gasped.  
  
“Please what?” Isaac inquired, his tone teasing, playful, and dead sexy. Hazel couldn’t take another second.  
  
“Just fuck me, Isaac, please!” she nearly shrieked, and he narrowed his eyes and smiled, murmuring, “There you go,” as he slid himself into her.  
  
Hazel moaned the loudest yet, as Isaac moved inside her in ways Hazel never could’ve dreamed he could move. They were melting into each other, like candle wax. They rose together, climbing higher and higher, no stopping, no faking. Hazel felt it building in her again, stronger than before, and she was so close, so very close…

  
With a final thrust, he sent Hazel over that edge and she arched her back, throwing her hips towards him and inviting him as far inside her as he could go. Her muscles contracted and fireworks exploded in her brain, cherry bombs going off behind her eyes. He moaned loudly and then collapsed atop her, breathing heavy.

  
They stayed pressed together like that until the room grew dark enough that they needed the lamp. When Hazel spoke, her voice was soft and quiet, and somehow changed.  
“It’s dark, Isaac,” she murmured.

  
“Trust me, I know,” he replied, smiling right at her as though he could see her.


End file.
